


Reading this doesn't seem like the best use of your time.

by genderneutralnoun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Reading this doesn't seem like the best use of your time. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 02:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderneutralnoun/pseuds/genderneutralnoun
Summary: Reading this doesn't seem like the best use of your time.





	Reading this doesn't seem like the best use of your time.

**Author's Note:**

> Reading this doesn't seem like the best use of your time.

Reading this doesn't seem like the best use of your time.

**Author's Note:**

> Reading this doesn't seem like the best use of your time.


End file.
